


驯狼05

by dancing10000



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing10000/pseuds/dancing10000





	驯狼05

深夜，屋内，空调制动的冷气维持着整个房间的干燥，与15层窗外炽热烦躁的空气在分界的玻璃处相遇，生出一道一道水珠串。就像此时跪趴在床上被操弄顶撞的他，汗珠从额角流到瘦削的下巴尖，然后啪嗒一下落到柔软的床褥上，无影无踪。

手已经被我好好地绑在背后，被我掐着腰干了半个钟头，已经不会像进门那会反抗了，不时传来声浅浅的求饶，体力似乎有些透支。我把这些理应早点来的示弱抛到脑后，全然把自己沉浸在紧致温暖的甬道里，融化我还没有完全消化的怒火。

说什么“我今天不想做。”

说什么“你别碰我。”

说什么“你是不是有病。”

我盯着褶皱开始泛红的小穴口，越想越怒火中烧。一巴掌打在了他屁股上，刚刚还像被抽光力气的他立刻哭叫出来，膝盖碾着床单往前爬，手被绑在背后，爬起来格外艰难笨拙。我拉住他的腰扯回来往里一个深顶。“是不是我太久没操你，”我抬起手又打了一下，原本一片雪白的两瓣臀肉现在染上粉红。“你就以为能骑到我头上了？”

“别，别打了……”他哭着求饶。

狼，狡猾的很，小时候还像样，知道乖乖的张开腿，知道挨操再疼也要忍着，知道感恩。自从长大了，床下一副样子，床上又是一副样子，现在换上面具扮可怜了。养不熟的。

我按捺下怒火，抬眼瞥到他有些发红的手腕，无声咒骂一句，还是扯掉绑着他的领带。果不其然，手刚恢复自由，他就开始在床上乱抓着挣扎，偶尔摸到一个靠枕，抓起来就砸向我这边。

“你再动一下试试。”我偏了偏头，方形的枕头从我耳边擦着过去，没妨碍我往里深顶。

边被干的止不住呻吟边想往前逃走，任谁看了都觉得荒谬。我弯下腰亲着他的腰窝，看他受不了刺激，慢慢塌下软掉的身子撅着屁股趴在床上，脸埋在臂弯里像在拒绝他目前所遭遇的一切。断断续续的叫床声从他臂弯里闷闷的发出，我知道他又开始难受了，心里难受。

也怪我，自从他开始筹办梦寐以求的演唱会，就忙地像个陀螺，一周飞一个城市，落地就赶去排练。恰巧我也忙，所以这一个月来几乎没怎么联系，我和他微信记录的上一条消息还是两周前。

-田总老让我过去喝酒……

你看，学会利用他的金主了，帮他推些目的不纯的邀约，又不想直接驳人的面子，聪明的很。

-知道了，你不用管了，注意休息。

之后的几周，他做他的巨星，和他的朋友、粉丝天天交流感情。我当我的投资人，在各大投标项目里周旋奔波。

所以再见面时他的臭毛病又发作了。只要一段时间生疏了，哪怕以前我们有连着一周天天做或是在参加活动之前的后台草草来一次的亲密经历，他都不领情。不让内射，别说内射，碰都不让碰。

我翻过他身子面对我，他立刻抬起手臂挡住哭红的眼睛偏过头去。懒得计较，我衔住那瓣饱满的嘴唇，撕咬舔舐，味道极好。一开始他紧咬着牙，触不到他舌头。于是腾出手握住了他那根，顺便放缓了抽插的速度，在那点上慢慢磨。

“啊……嗯……啊啊”一下子起了作用，他控制不住的张开嘴想叫，我趁虚而入，缠住那个小舌头吸吮，把温暖的口腔搜刮了个遍。

到他脖颈锁骨窝那，想着最近也没有演唱会，我用了点力，他立刻意识到什么，伸手推我。“不要咬，你不要咬！你……嗯啊……”

一听到“不要”两个字我就控制不住情绪，重重咬了锁骨那一口，撸动他阴茎的手也用力了几分。舒服了，他那些恼人的话也就只能咽回去，一时屋内只留下他越来越急促的喘息和叫床声。

我缓缓往外抽出阴茎，上面已经染上薄薄一层透明的粘液，趁着他迷迷糊糊的迟疑，又缓缓送了进去，贴着他的臀瓣顶动“唔……嗯……”

他开始进入状态，我抱起他坐在床上，按在怀里，就像几年前他还是个什么都不懂的小孩那样。让他坐在我阴茎上，托着远不如现在丰满的奶子给我吸奶，获得从未领会过的快乐。我一只手按住他后脑勺，一只手揽着他的腰帮助他起落那个小屁股。嘴里的乳珠比刚刚硬了许多，我用舌尖一下一下拨动着，他舒服地快要疯了。

“艺兴……”我放开奶尖，把他脑袋按到我肩侧，刚好可以在他耳边说点悄悄话。但他现在显然不想听什么悄悄话，失去了奶头上的刺激，他只能把屁股动的越来越快，坐下的越来越用力，插入的越来越深来获得同等的快乐。

“好孩子，好孩子。”我揉着他后脑的小卷发，擦掉他爽的流出来的泪。

不只他，我也快要射了。他揽住我的脖子，手臂收缩紧，后穴也发紧，我扣住他的脑袋在他耳边轻轻说“上个月，我被查出AIDs。”

仿佛燃烧的火柴刹那间坠入水底，原本热烈迷乱的空气一下子凝固，他反应了两秒钟，所有动作都停下了，愣在我身上。

趁他有所动作之前，我一下子把他压在床上跪趴着，做最后的冲刺。

在他消化完那句话的同时，他几乎是豁出命的开始挣扎。“不……不要！”

我死死地掐住他的腰，死死地，任他怎么回头扯、抓我的手，流的泪溅到我手背上，我都没停下。

我插的越来越快，没有任何防护措施，紫红色的肉棒和他的内壁亲密摩擦接触。他脸色几乎惨白，求饶声已经有些撕心裂肺。

“求求你，不要射进来，求求你……对不起，我求求你……不要……”

“叫我什么？”我问他，扣住他腰侧的手指死掐着，他永远没有逃跑的机会。

“求你……老公……求你不要……”

他快要疯了，却反抗不过，像被捕兽夹钳住腿的野狼，在被猎枪打向肚皮前最后的求生本能。

我一个挺动插进最深处，把我的东西送了进去，同时他整个人也僵在了床上。

我没法形容他那时的表情，他的时间像是被按了暂停，睁着两只水雾朦胧的眼睛发直地看着前方，红唇还长着却发不出任何声音。

在我说出下一句话之前，他猛地推开我，几乎是跌下了床，踉踉跄跄地爬到不远处的茶几拿起他的手机。试了好几次，都因为手抖按不下那串号码，中间手机甚至啪嗒掉到地上又被慌乱地捡起。

我叹口气，在他拨出求助号码前从背后抽掉了他的手机。

“骗你的。”边说，我把他从地板上抱起来走向还有余温的床，他已经不小了，却和几年前一样轻。

他其实挺聪明，就是反应有点慢。也对，在攸关性命的威胁上，任谁也没法保持冷静。停下来仔细想想就知道，我当初从他那家破经济公司买下他，包养他，是因为我对其他人，林林总总，不论男女都硬不起来。我不滥交，不乱搞，我只是操他。又没有献血的习惯，母亲也健健康康，哪来的那种病毒来感染。

他坐在床边，把脸埋在双手里，控制不住的闷声哭泣，哭地很伤心很伤心，像是如获大赦后的突然松懈，快要崩溃，一遍遍说着“我还要唱歌”。我想我这次有点过分了，不过希望他能得到教训，下次乖一点。

开玩笑开的过火了，想着今晚也没法再做下去。我抱起人走向浴室，还在哭的他完全没有攻击性，只是不想再给我一个眼神，把脸贴在我肩头无声的流泪，难过委屈的很。

不过我还是了解他的，重见的第一天晚上再怎么生疏，做完了训完了第二天就开始和你黏糊起来。本来早上在浴室是要洗漱，一会还要有个品牌的室内采访，洗着洗着就搞到一起去了。

他被我抱到洗手台上，乖乖背过身去面对镜子跪好，昨晚刚做过的原因，后穴不是很难进。

时间问题，我这次打算草草了事，谁知做到他快要高潮时，房间门口传来敲门声。而这时，整个浴室全是他压不住的叫声，手臂已经撑不住上半身，变成完全趴在洗手台上翘着屁股挨操。

“老公，快些……！啊……要……要到……啊啊……”

还没等我朝门口的秘书喊声“稍等”，就听到门外隐隐约约一声“哎呀，对不起”，没了动静。

靠，这是第几次被人听了。上次录选秀节目前，我正好在附近谈事情，就去看了看他，也是在化妆间做到一半被这秘书听了墙根。

等全部收拾好，把人交给秘书的时候，对方明显一脸意味深长，点头哈腰的把他连着离不了手的电脑带到隔壁房间等待接受采访。

那天他随便套了件白色的大t恤，戴黑色的老头帽，虽然眉间没什么精神，看起来反应也比平时更慢一些，脸色却很红润。要是撩开那件大t恤，探进松垮的裤腰里就知道他那里还湿着，穴口因为刚被插过而一张一合。

看起来不太聪明，一副被操傻了的样子。


End file.
